


Barriers

by HappyHour



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Discrimination, Origin Story, Other, References to Sticky, Reuploading from old account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9831548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHour/pseuds/HappyHour
Summary: From being forged, to fall through the cracks, to try to simply exist without bringing unwanted attention. Life isn't very easy when the world fighting against him, rubbing it in that his very existence is a 'glitch'. Even for that, Trailbreaker persists, finding others willing to help him, even from rather unexpected sources.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CavalierConvoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavalierConvoy/gifts).



> When your friend remembers your old AO3 handle and surprises you. This one's for you.

Trailbreaker was tired. He was only halfway done with his shift at the construction site but still he was tired. Even though his job was to haul items back and forth and help with the occasional welding if he was nearby, he burned through fuel quickly. He had always done that as far as he could remember. But he knew that there wasn't anyone going to miss him for some minutes so he took a quick unauthorized break. It wasn't that risky, Scrapper was very well aware of his fuel efficiency issues and had gotten used to him needing more breaks than others. At least Scrapper hadn't fired him when he found out unlike most of the other bosses Trailbreaker had over the years.

But resting wasn't enough for Trailbreaker. Sure it let him process his fuel in a slower manner and give him a slight boost once he had relaxed for few minutes but it didn't fix the real issue. Trailbreaker made his way to the energon storage. It was put aside deep into the construction zone. Civilians didn't manage to get to it without being spotted. And because of how far away it was it meant that most of the workers didn't watch the storage that close nor was there real need for guards especially since the doors were locked.

But Trailbreaker had the key for it. With the confidence that came from doing this pretty much once-twice a day he input the key code and the doors opened, all the energon inviting him in for him to consume and get back to work with no problems. He knew where he could take the energon without it being visible to those who would later get cubes for pay or for regular refuelling for the workers. He knew he was safe to take the cube he needed and to consume it quickly. He had done this so many times that it felt like a regular process, that he wasn't doing anything wrong, it was just what he needed to be able to work properly and not cause any accidents with the drowsiness brought on by lack of energon.

Once he had enough to last him the rest of the working day Trailbreaker headed out. He knew that there was no one around to see him, no one really looked at the storage, never thinking that one of their own would be brazen enough to take more than their share. Any opening of the doors were logged with the access keys that were used to open them so any theft would show up on the computers.

Trailbreaker was about to erase from the computers his latest visit, with another access code he had, but then he felt a strong powerful hand gripping his neck and pushing him to the wall. Panic seized Trailbreaker as he couldn't see who had attacked him but it subsisted quickly once he felt the hand nudge just so slightly, adjusting the grip to something Trailbreaker was much more familiar with. He shivered and let out a short whimper but kept his EM field close. Scrapper never liked it when he could detect when Trailbreaker was just acting.

"Taking something that doesn't belong to you?" Scrapper growled and pressed uncomfortably close to Trailbreaker, close enough that Trailbreaker could practically taste Scrapper's EM field through his own spark, smeared with the pride of having such power over Trailbreaker and any other he could choose. But there was also the faint twinge of lust, not enough to be propositioning an interface now or tonight but Trailbreaker knew what it meant. Something had gotten Scrapper going and he needed some outlet, if only to establish his power over Trailbreaker.

"Not at all, I take only what I'm allocated." Trailbreaker said but didn't whimper. He wasn't going to let this escalate or give Scrapper the idea that he wanted some action tonight. It had never happened before but he didn't want to take any chances.

"You know that I'll be checking." Scrapper growled, but his grip eased and there was this sense of accomplishment permeating in his field.

"As always." Trailbreaker relaxed and turned around, seeing Scrapper wiping the log of Trailbreaker's visit. Trailbreaker looked around but there had been no witnesses. Scrapper wouldn't have done this if there had been possible that anyone would have seen. This was the main reason for why he had the energon storage so far off. Not because it would make it hard for any petty thief to take it, but because he allowed Trailbreaker to be at his best. Though that was how Scrapper thought of it, Trailbreaker had a different view of what was going on.

"Has this week's _agreement_ changed?" Trailbreaker asked. It wasn't that often that Scrapper went back on his word but it did happen. Maybe some unforeseen accident that required the extra energon that had been earmarked for Trailbreaker, or maybe they hadn't gotten the amount of energon they had requested from the main office. However Scrapper had other ways to tell Trailbreaker when that happened. This was perhaps not the first time Trailbreaker had been assaulted like this, but any previous encounters like this had been followed up with some specific request or an order.

"It hasn't changed." Scrapper said. "But there is someone going to join us next week."

That explained why Scrapper had been revved up and had this faint tang of lust in his EM field. The extra energon Trailbreaker got from the energon storage wasn't free. In exchange for it he met Scrapper weekly. It was never a regular interface or some rough fragging. Scrapper had some specific tastes and for letting Scrapper play out his fantasies on him Trailbreaker got in return the fuel he needed to function properly at work.

"Someone who likes to watch?" Trailbreaker asked hopefully. It wasn't often that Scrapper invited someone in, and it were up to him he would only want those who got off on watching. Those that Scrapper invited but weren't content with just watching were often rougher on Trailbreaker than Scrapper was. The only upside was that Scrapper did make sure to make it worth to Trailbreaker afterwards, with enough energon to bring back to his place instead of just enough to function properly at work.

"He didn't say, I didn't ask." Scrapper shrugged, either ignoring Trailbreaker's hopeful look or plain simply didn't see it for what it was. "Look, if this works out we're going to get paid big. More than usual. You might even be able to take a short break from work." He draped one arm over Trailbreaker's body, who used all his willpower not to shudder from the touch. He didn't like Scrapper, but he was the only one who hadn't fired him in the first month of work because of his fuel consumption rate or because of his outlier status.

"Do you have any idea what to expect?" Trailbreaker asked and pushed the arm away. He didn't like the touch, and he only tolerated it once per week.

"Yes, if you screw it up then it is game over for me and the rest of the company when the contracts dry up. I doubt I would have to tell you what it means for you as well." Scrapper frowned. "So don't screw it up!" He pushed Trailbreaker again against the wall. "You wouldn't want to be back on the streets and be near death's doors like how you were when I found you."

"Of course." Trailbreaker said nervously and did his best to look afraid. He was back to acting, knowing just what to do to placate Scrapper. Though he was really afraid, afraid of losing the job he had for few years now. He was perhaps just a gopher but a stable job, no matter how low on the rung he was, was something he sorely needed. And the weekly fragging sessions with Scrapper was part of it, and part of the stability that he had. "I won't screw it up for you, I promise."

"You better." Scrapper said, turning around and walked away. "Get back to work before the others notice you're not around." He said. Trailbreaker immediately transformed and went to find Hook. He was Trailbreaker's immediate boss and knew about the arrangement that was between Scrapper and Trailbreaker. It didn't mean that he treated Trailbreaker any differently as the only allowance he gave Trailbreaker was to turn a blind eye when Trailbreaker disappeared for few minutes to get some extra fuel.

As he got to know what he was to do, assist Gravedigger with hauling scrap and debris away from the main construction site, Trailbreaker wondered what to expect next week. Sure Scrapper was prone to exaggeration but something about how he put it made Trailbreaker wonder if he had been telling the truth. Was interfacing really going to be sealing some new contract or make sure they wouldn't be out of work in the future? That would be some perverted bureaucrat if it were. Scrapper had never caused any serious damage nor had any other participant gone so far, but now Trailbreaker was wondering what Scrapper would do if this one would be less considerate of Trailbreaker's health, both physical and mental.


	2. Chapter 2

Trailbreaker was nervous. He was working too much in order to keep his head clear on what was going to happen in the next meeting he had with Scrapper. This always happened when Scrapper let him know there was someone else going to join him. Trailbreaker hated it. He had hard enough time having to let Scrapper frag him but having others join in was worse, especially those with similar kinks as Scrapper. Sometimes they just liked to watch, sometimes they treated him well, but most of them were on the same level as Scrapper if not worse. He wondered if they had any relationships with others that were similar to what was going on between Trailbreaker and Scrapper.

Even though Trailbreaker knew that his anxiousness and the stress and his imagination was always making it worse than what was going to happen, he still couldn't relax. He was hyper aware of his surroundings, feeling the trailer he was hauling and every single uneven bump that he drove over.

That was probably the only reason for why he heard the creaking.

It took him a while to figure out what was creaking. It wasn't a sound he was accustomed to, but at the same time it was a sound that created terror. A sound that had no place where he was, at a construction site for a large building. Anything that sounded like that signalled only bad news. And Trailbreaker knew that it was very bad news.

Trailbreaker disconnected himself from the trailer and transformed, looking around for anything out of place. But everything looked normal and that only made things worse.

"Get back to work!" Hook called to Trailbreaker, showing no concern over his alert state. And it was as if that yell was the trigger. Now the creaking was back and it was back with vengeance, enough to make Hook transform to bot-mode and listen in worried. Trailbreaker glanced at him, worry evident through his whole frame.

"We need to get everyone out!" Trailbreaker called to Hook.

"There isn't time!" Hook called back. "Get away!"

"We don't even know that!" Trailbreaker answered quickly, even though he knew he should be obeying Hook. Not only because he was the boss but because he had greater experience and knew a thing or two. "We don't know if it is going to collapse in two minutes or two hours or -" Trailbreaker then heard a loud and sharp noise. No longer was it creaking or groaning, but it sounded like something had just snapped or broken under pressure. He looked at the structure but he didn't see anything.

Hook also stood there frozen in place, both of them knew that something very horrifying had happened and both of them were now sure it were seconds and not minutes left now. And then Trailbreaker saw them. Two trucks like him who had been working at the upper floors, both clearing debris and moving materials to the actual workers. Apparently they had the sense to run away but with how the ground was littered with uncleared debris Gravedigger hadn't managed to clear out, the two trucks couldn't drive away and changed to robot mode.

And then both Trailbreaker and Hook saw it. The building was moving. It felt at first that it was moving by some wind but there was none present at the moment, and then the swing became much more violent and erratic. And Trailbreaker did the only thing he could think of, he ran to the trucks. There was no way that they could get out of there in time. Had Trailbreaker run in the other direction like how Hook was doing now, then he would definitely survive. But that would have meant that Trailbreaker would have caused the two trucks to die. But there was one thing he could do, something that would allow the two trucks to at least have some chance of surviving.

"Trailbreaker? You need to get away from here." One of the trucks said as Trailbreaker came to them and joined them in their escape. He glanced at the structure, wondering how long it was now. For a moment it looked like they would all make it without Trailbreaker being forced to reveal himself. They were getting clear and even Hook, now at a safe distance, was watching their retreat.

And then Trailbreaker noticed Hook stiffening up. Something was happening and Trailbreaker looked up and behind him even though he could hear it. The structure was finally collapsing, and he and the others were not out of danger. The sound of the building finally giving up from the pressure overpowered everything else. 

It happened so fast. Trailbreaker had thought there would have been some more time. But all he could do was to point his arms up into the sky and focus.

Trailbreaker had never thought that mere sound could be so violent. Sure he felt the pain as the structure collapsed and a small part of it, but still significantly large, went straight on his forcefield that was shielding him and the others. But it was the sound of everything falling around him that was stressing him out. He had never thought to shield himself from something as insignificant as sound. But right now it was far from unimportant as everything he knew right now was the sound of the structure collapsing.

And then it stopped. It wasn't replaced by silence. He heard the panicked sounds of the others, them whimpering as they realized that they had been so close to death. That was a good indicator that he was alive as well. He looked up at the yellow-golden-orange forcefield he had generated to protect them. All he could see through it was the clear sky. Apparently the debris from the structure collapse had just skidded off the forcefield. Trailbreaker had never thought to test out the friction of the forcefield. But he felt tired. He deactivated the forcefield and lowered his arms slowly, the thought that this was not over overpowering his own senses and perception. He was terrified. Not because he had been so close to death or because of the fact that nearly three months of work was now destroyed. No, it was because he had disobeyed Scrapper. Scrapper had known all the time that Trailbreaker was an outlier, but he tolerated him only because Trailbreaker had promised not to "show off" and because Trailbreaker allowed him to play out his sick fantasies with him.

Trailbreaker saw how Scrapper came to them with Hook and the two of them took the other workers, dazed and confused by the whole ordeal. Neither looked at nor spoke to Trailbreaker, as exhausted as he was from having to keep up that forcefield. He wasn't spoken to or even acknowledged. This was not good. Not good at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Trailbreaker was in Scrapper's office, still trembling as it wasn't until now that he got to refuel but his own frame was still working through the stress of having expended so much fuel in so short time. Scrapper wasn't in. He had just told Trailbreaker to be in the office and get some fuel in the meanwhile. Trailbreaker had screwed up. He had screwed up badly. He was an outlier, a cybertronian who had a talent that was in no way connected to their alt mode. And that wasn't a good thing. It meant that the functionists were wrong, and given how much clout they had they couldn't afford being wrong, and they had enough power to make sure they were never wrong.

Trailbreaker knew that he couldn't be executed just like that, they weren't that powerful. But they still could do things. Already any employer who had tolerated Trailbreaker's need for more fuel had turned him down once they found out about his outlier status. Scrapper was the first one to take him in despite that, only in exchange for Trailbreaker never to use his outlier ability of generating forcefields.

Except he had. It was to save two individuals. Eleven had died in the accident. It could have been thirteen. Trailbreaker hadn't even known their names. Even though he had worked with Scrapper's crew for a while he only knew the core of it and the constructicons. Any other, those he didn't need to report to, he hadn't gotten to know them. Trailbreaker finished the fuel he had gotten, wondering why he hadn't even bother to learn their names properly. He knew the names of handful of them but never associated any frame with a name. Trailbreaker wondered if it was caused by the fact that he never stayed in one place for long, that he didn't even bother knowing anyone but his bosses.

But his train of thought was interrupted when Scrapper came in the office. Trailbreaker looked up but Scrapper's body language didn't betray anything. That made it even worse. Despite that Trailbreaker kept his eyes on Scrapper, wondering what was going to happen. He had been working for Scrapper for few years now, perhaps not enough to get complete loyalty or be more than just a worker but it had to count for something.

"Sorry Trailbreaker." Scrapper shook his head once he had settled in his chair. "You might have saved Wideload and Flatbed but I can't overlook just how you did it."

"But there aren't that many who know it. Just tell them not to tell anyone and it will be okay, right?" Trailbreaker said, not quite resorting to begging but he still wanted a chance, he wanted Scrapper to change his mind. 

"You don't get it, do you?" Scrapper groaned. "There is going to be an investigation, there is going to be questions asked, especially how you three survived and left a circle-shaped spot clear of any debris. I can't avoid it. I can't silence it. You went directly against Hook's orders to retreat to safety and went to save them."

"You telling me their lives weren't worth anything?" Trailbreaker frowned.

"Their lives matter to them. To the books, not so much. In fact it would have been cheaper in the long run to have them die." Scrapper growled. "And it would have made things a lot easier in fact."

"So now what?" Trailbreaker asked, even though he knew the answer.

"I'm going to have to let you go. It's the only way for me to keep my crew together." Scrapper said. "The investigation into this accident is going to require you to release a statement. Go with the truth because that's the only thing that can really be done. I wouldn't put it past the functionists to try to have you killed, but if people know that you're an outlier they might be wary. They already got a pretty bad reputation in certain circles and if you turn up dead after disclosing your outlier status might cause some movement in the rumor mill."

"But I'm still fired." Trailbreaker simply stated. "Why?"

"Because this project was funded by a functionist hardliner." Scrapper answered quickly. "When he heard what had happened and what you had done he demanded that you would be fired. I didn't even try to argue. He got enough power to make things very hard for me if not impossible."

Trailbreaker was silent for a moment, taking it in. It wasn't just about him, Scrapper's own job and status was on the line. If he would try to keep Trailbreaker then contracts would dry up. Then everyone would be in trouble. He felt selfish for thinking that Scrapper should still at least try to keep him in the job.

"Let me guess." Trailbreaker said. "He was the one going to join in this week."

Scrapper looked slightly confused for a second before realizing that Trailbreaker was talking about their fragging time. He just nodded quickly, confirming it for Trailbreaker. "Yes." He even added. "I believe he already knew about you. He already knew about our relationship and I keep that a well-protected secret. My guess is that he wanted to make sure that you were never going to be a problem. But since you used your forcefields you became a problem."

"And that's why I'm fired." Trailbreaker sighed and silence dominated the office for a while, Trailbreaker was no longer looking at Scrapper and Scrapper was trying to ignore the fact that Trailbreaker was still there.

And it was Scrapper that broke the silence. "You still up for it this week? Make the last frag a proper goodbye?" He asked, and Trailbreaker could feel that small tangs of lust in Scrapper's EM field as he extended it to Trailbreaker intentionally.

"What's in it for me?" Trailbreaker huffed. He only agreed to being tied down and being fragged only because he got extra fuel from it. He didn't hide it anymore. He expected something out of it and he showed it both in his body language and EM field. And as he let his EM field extend and color it with his own feelings he unintentionally let Scrapper know what he had always thought about his kink, insulted and ashamed that he had to do this to function.

Even for that unintentional slipup Scrapper didn't react to it. He just nodded. "I'm sorry but I can't pay you in energon anymore." He said. "It's going to be hard for me to find someone as pliant and as good as you have been." He shrugged. If he was insulted or surprised by Trailbreaker showing just what he thought of their relationship, he didn't show.

"Sorry to disappoint." Trailbreaker said. He wanted this to be over. He wanted to stand up and just leave. He had some shanix and he couldn't wait to spend them in the bar, trying to forget that he doomed himself trying to save two unimportant trucks. Just two cogs in the great machine.

"There is one thing I can do for you." Scrapper said. "My last gift for you, and the functionists can't trace it back to me."

With that Trailbreaker perked up slightly. It sounded like some intangible favor, but right now he wanted to take anything he could.

"Have you ever heard of the Decepticons?" Scrapper asked.

"Some new political movement on the rise." Trailbreaker said. "But I've not really seen them around and such."

"There is some trouble brewing for the Decepticons, so they're laying low. But their main focus is to break the functionism and ratioism in our society." Scrapper said and pulled out a small plaque. "I'm one of them. And I'll know if you go babble to someone who isn't supposed to know." He quickly added in the threat. He was afraid of being caught and Trailbreaker knew that there was a good reason for it. Anyone against the functionists was going to be a target.

"The Decepticons are not going to fault you for being an outlier. When you get a new job from the job assignment office, let me know where you're going and I'll tell you whom to contact in that city or sector." Scrapper said. "You're a good mech, but right now things are going bad for you. I want to help you but I can't do it in the way you want to." And with that Scrapper stood up, motioning. "So let me help you in the only way that I can." He said and motioning with his arm for Trailbreaker to stand up and leave.

"I'll keep that in mind." Trailbreaker said. "And thanks. It is at least something." Scrapper headed to the doors and held them open for Trailbreaker.

"Good luck Trailbreaker. Because right now you're going to need it more than anything else."


	4. Chapter 4

Trailbreaker didn't know he could shiver like this. He had found one of the more remote locations in the shuttle-port where he could sit down, where it was quiet and where he could be left alone. He held onto a small communicube, waiting for a reply that he knew that wasn't coming. It was impossible that Scrapper had any solution for him. He had a new job, and it was going to have an okay pay and had promise of plenty of surface time though Trailbreaker was now used to working at the surface. But Trailbreaker was terrified. It wasn't the job, even though it wouldn't be a surface job. What make him so scared was the location.

Trailbreaker hadn't realize in just how many places he had been employed in Helex until he tried to find employment. He still had some reserve fuel back at his place, but soon enough he would have to skip paying rent to get the fuel he needed. He couldn't really afford missing pay but it looked like it was going to happen.

And the places and companies that he hadn't worked for had heard that there had been an accident at his last place of employment. The accident was still being investigated but he had gotten fired very shortly after it and that he had been the only one fired. This was not a good way to start.

So the only way for him to have any employment was the employment assignment offices. That was mostly for the newly forged or constructed and for those who were sometimes too stubborn to actually find employment by themselves. Of course it was possible to have some unlawful employment but for Trailbreaker breaking the law just meant he was giving the functionists an excuse to cut off his hands and give him a disfigured head. Though going this route was also a risk to incur that wrath on him.

And they had found a job for him. Very quickly in fact, which made Trailbreaker a bit suspicious. He had entered the office, the lobby full of mechs that were clearly in worse shape than he was and waiting for something to do to alleviate the boredom. But Trailbreaker had been the first one to be called back up to the offices, presented with a job the others would have begged for. And Trailbreaker would have begged not to have it if it weren't for the fact that doing so would have just made things worse.

It wasn't the job. It was the city. Petrex. It was fancy and clean and on paper it was much better than Helex. But Trailbreaker had very early put it on his "never go to" list if he would have ever been presented with the opportunity to have a vacation in another city-state. Petrex prided itself on being a city governed by functionist hardliners. There were even rumors that the Cog had originated in Petrex. Complaining about your altmode meant imprisonment. Though according to the rumors Trailbreaker believed, prison was no longer an option, just a one-way trip to the Institute and then you were forgotten just like that.

And Trailbreaker knew that if he would go there, and anyone would find out about his forcefields that didn't line up with his alt-mode, then he would face even worse fate. He couldn't even picture what it could be but he knew that an outlier would face worse fate than anyone that would complain about his alt-mode. It wouldn't matter if he weren't breaking the law, there were always some laws that anyone could be convicted for, a simple excuse to haul any potential troublemakers away where they wouldn't disrupt the natural order of things.

And now Trailbreaker was in the shuttle-port, hearing the boarding call for the shuttle to Petrex, the one that would send him to his doom. He tossed the communicube in the air before catching it again, frustrated that he didn't have a reply. He played the message he left for Scrapper two days ago.

_"Scrapper? Eh, I'm in trouble. You know what happens in Petrex? Well, in few days I'll know what is hearsay and what is the truth. And given most of the rumors... Come on I need help, it is impossible that you wouldn't know what they'll do to someone like me. Please. Just help me. You said you could help me. I'll be leaving in two days. You said you would... I need that Decepticon contact. I think I'll... I don't know anyone in Petrex. But I know that this can't be a coincidence, I know I couldn't have been given job in Petrex without a reason, without a bad reason. I hate to lay it on you like this, but if you can't help me, I'm dead."_

Feeling silly over his stream-of-consciousness call for help, Trailbreaker shut down the message replay and held onto the communicube, waiting for a last minute miracle, something that would allow him to escape the fate someone really wanted him to face. He still didn't want to go. He looked around, hoping for the miracle he knew that wasn't coming. It looked like that his outlier status had finally caught up to him and he couldn't escape it anymore.

He had saved two mechs from certain death, and now he was the one who was going to die.

He heard the public announcement system turning on and he looked up, even though that wasn't needed to hear the message. He just wasn't accustomed to this kind of distribution of information. But instead of the final boarding call for Petrex-bound mechs he heard a boarding announcement for another city. He didn't catch it as he hadn't been expecting to hear it, but he stood up and looked at the screens detailing the departures. There it was, a boarding call for a pretty large shuttle bound to Rodion, one of the bigger cities on Cybertron and was near Iacon, supplying the capital of Cybertron energon from its mines.

Trailbreaker wondered if it was worth it. If he could even get away with it. He had already gone past the security checkpoint, he could theoretically go anywhere he wanted.

Trailbreaker cycled all the air in his frame, forcing himself to calm down to some degree. But that thought was still there. It wasn't the miracle he had been hoping for. It wasn't even a miracle. But it was something.

With a strong grip Trailbreaker crushed the communicube. It probably wasn't going to hide the fact that he owned it or what the last transmission was, but he couldn't risk bringing it along in case it could be traced in some way. And even though it was more likely that there was some Decepticon group in Rodion Trailbreaker figured that he could contact Scrapper later with some other communicube if he got into trouble.

He could do it. He knew that he could do it. There wasn't that tight security, it had gotten more lax in the years. Trailbreaker headed to the Rodion shuttle, and he stilled his surprise and relief when he boarded the shuttle with several others. Just another face in the crowd, many of them of worker-frames like he was. He could blend in, he could actually do this. He wasn't going to Petrex. He was going to Rodion.


	5. Chapter 5

Trailbreaker had gone to his corner in Dead End, a small overlooked alley between two condemned buildings. With a bit of knowledge from his work he had made a small divider which allowed him to look out to the street but it didn't mean others could see him. After losing two energon cubes to theft he knew how to prevent it in the future. At least make it harder for the thieves. It was a bit strange to see this. Theft back at the construction site had always been pretty well planned, while here people stole out of opportunity and if there was the slightest amount of challenge they backed out unless they were desperate enough.

Rodion hadn't been the salvation Trailbreaker had hoped. At least in Petrex he would have had a stable job and some supply of shanix but he would have had to watch his step and be aware of everything he did. He knew how easy it was to have a mining or construction "accident" and how easy it was to blow anything out of context to the point where empurata would have been performed on him.

Here he was free, but poor. In Petrex he would have had stable source of fuel but been a prisoner on death row. And right now all he wanted to be that prisoner. There were rarely any cops that came around to Dead End. Trailbreaker had heard of one who did come from time to time to "clean up", but he hadn't seen said cop. Which was probably for the better, he had no idea if the news of his desertion had reached the authorities or if his travels had been traced to Rodion.

But Dead End looked like the kind of place where mechs came to be forgotten. Trailbreaker rationed his energon cube even for the low fuel warnings he had going on. He hated them. He recalled a period of his time where the warnings were on for more than a year. Long before he began working for Scrapper's company. At least there were always small companies that needed some supplies moved from place to place. It wasn't a steady gig but Trailbreaker had managed to sell his services for fuel that way. He looked imposing enough that he wasn't going to be harassed in Dead End so there was low risk of any cargo being stolen from him, and he moved things for cheap as well, just enough to survive.

Trailbreaker once managed to glimpse just how much the high-end buymechs were getting for selling themselves and it filled him with jealousy, but he wasn't really attractive enough, and he hated the idea of interfacing. Scrapper had been bad enough but at least that had allowed him to function normally. Even if he were of the right frame to be sought after he would still have to face some problems regarding fuel and his health, not to mention the risks involved taking pretty much anyone to a berth.

Trailbreaker finished the small amount of fuel he had told himself he would drink and he hid the cube. No one had found the hiding spot yet, even his small hideout had gone unmolested and he had always made sure no one was around to see him enter it. His guess was that whoever that "owned" the alley was recently gone and no one had gone to claim the spot. But then again he wasn't that familiar to how it was in Dead End or places like that, he had never done this before. But then again he had never fled in this manner before, dropping his identity and working for fuel instead of Shanix while terrified of being caught by the authorities.

So now he was back to people watching, he didn't want to go looking for a job now, he had enough fuel to just relax and let everyone forget he existed while he was aware of them. No one paid much attention to the alley or the makeshift barrier there so Trailbreaker could easily watch while he himself went unobserved.

He saw a mech walking by, acting all twitchy like but still walked by quickly as if he knew where he was going and what he was about to do. Trailbreaker knew that this kind of behaviour was unusual and it was most likely dangerous to others in this type of place. He didn't ready his forcefields in case the mech would come here, it would expend too much fuel. But the mech didn't seem to know that Trailbreaker was there and he just continued walking.

And then he heard the shouting. It was a bit too far away for Trailbreaker to make out what was going on. Fights weren't as common as one would think, this was the first one where Trailbreaker was pretty close to it.

He didn't realize that he was out of the alley until he had a clear view of the fight. If it could be called that. Apparently Twitchy had gotten the drop on his victim and was wailing on him. Trailbreaker looked on. He knew the cops didn't bother coming here and the few mechs that had been around had scattered the moment the shouting had begun. Trailbreaker's instincts yelled at him to do the same.

Yet without much thought about it Trailbreaker was already on the two, his hand gripping Twitchy's shoulder and Trailbreaker pulled him away from his victim. Trailbreaker had the strength of a worker-frame and it was easy to see that the other mech was just a speeder, probably pumped full with boosters as well. He quickly pushed the druggie aside, putting himself between him and the victim. Trailbreaker was bigger than both of them, and he had his hand outstretched, ready to generate a forcefield in case Twitchy had the dumb idea to pursue whatever vendetta he had with his victim.

"Leave." Trailbreaker said low. But it wasn't enough and Twitchy took one step forwards, attempting to test Trailbreaker's resolve. Trailbreaker reacted immediately and formed a half-dome forcefield in front of him, protecting himself and the victim. Immediately, unsurprisingly, Twitchy transformed and sped off. It was as he knew, the moment things looked slightly difficult for the troublemakers they left, not willing to risk a bad defeat. Trailbreaker relaxed once he couldn't hear Twitchy's engine.

"I know you." The victim said and Trailbreaker looked back, just in time to see him stand up. He knew from experience that he looked worse than he felt. "You're the one in Eater's Alley."

"I don't want trouble." Trailbreaker held up his hands in a disarming gesture. He had hung around the spot for too long, he realized he needed to find another place to stay at if he was to stay hidden from whomever that had planned to send him to Petrex.

"Relax." The mech smiled. "Though then again, you're new here, don't have the same grime like the other jobless mechs, but your visor is dim, you need fuel badly. Yet you're hiding, working only to survive, not to live. And what's that in your palms?"

Trailbreaker wanted to leave, he needed to leave but he couldn't. He couldn't risk it. So he just formed his hands into fists. It wasn't a threatening gesture, he was just hiding the forcefield generators. But apparently that was the wrong thing to do as the injured mech just smiled as glancing at the closed hands.

"I take it that's responsible for that yellow glow?" The victim continued. "What was that? Someone like you shouldn't be able to do this."

"Please." Trailbreaker winced, frightened and exposed. "It was a forcefield, I just do them, always have been." He admitted. He had to get away, find another place to recharge at, but he had to make sure that the victim wasn't going to babble about an outlier hanging around in Dead End.

"Is that why you're here?" The victim asked, and Trailbreaker's hands relaxing and opening up again, and avoiding to look at him was an answer enough for the mech who smirked in return.

"Just leave me alone." Trailbreaker said and turned to leave. He needed to finish the rest of the cube he had and find more work and another place.

"No no no." The victim said. "Look, you've been working in mines or construction or something all this time? Even if any of them knew about your forcefields they never knew how useful they would be."

It hit Trailbreaker hard. He had been hiding but people always noticed the generators in his palms, they always had questions. He had gone by only because no one wanted to invite trouble on themselves, to admit they had employed an outlier. Scrapper had used him because of his desperation and need for extra fuel. But now he was exposed to others that already knew trouble, and knew how to profit of knowing an outlier.

"So?" Trailbreaker asked. The other mech was going somewhere with this but he didn't know what.

"I know where you can work, get your visor bright again." The mech said. "You were ready to protect me with that forcefield, how about you get to protect something far more valuable?"

Trailbreaker mulled it over. "But I'm not built for that kind of work." He said. He had fantasized about getting work where his forcefields would be of use, but he had always known that it was impossible.

"Do you really think anyone cares about that here?" The mech smiled. "Get your belongings, I'm going to introduce you to someone I know."


	6. Chapter 6

Trailbreaker hadn't had any belongings to take with him. He just finished the energon he had and he left the alley. The two of them just walked to where they were going instead of driving, the injuries being too much for the mech. Trailbreaker found out that the mech's name was Rollout in conversation, admitted that he was a Syk and Circuit Booster dealer and this had apparently been an attempted robbery. He wasn't as stupid to offer Trailbreaker some drugs, apparently able to tell who was an addict and who wasn't.

And with some smallchat, where Trailbreaker kept his secrets close but Rollout wasn't that guarded, he learned that Rollout was introducing him to the dealer he bought from. Rollout was just a smalltime guy who was doing the dealing on the side, and he was hoping that he would get some long-term discount by presenting him with Trailbreaker, either for a security role or as a body guard.

"We're here." Rollout said as he came to a pretty non-descript building. It was at least sturdy from what Trailbreaker could see. He looked around but aside from one mech that was outside there didn't seem to be that much interesting. Though he figured that this was probably not the place where all the illegal substances were being kept. Rollout entered with ease and Trailbreaker followed. He hadn't been so sure of his new company for now, but if they would offer some work, he wasn't going to reject it.

The main question he had was what he would end up doing if he wasn't offered a job. That probably meant that Rollout and his dealer would probably end up turning him in to the functionists.

The place looked normal. Though in Dead End that probably meant that it was upscale compared to the rest of the houses. It was clearly a place of work, regular office type of deal and nothing about it looked like that it was a place where they were buying and selling drugs. Trailbreaker saw that the few mechs that were around were staring, but he figured it was more because of Rollout's injuries than himself. He figured he was still a relative unknown here and no one could tell from sight that he was an outlier.

Rollout entered one of the offices smiling, and the one working in it was some mostly black with some blue mech, who looked up to see who had arrived.

"Damn Rollout, did you lose your turf already?" The mech asked.

"Not at all Singe." Rollout smiled. "Just had someone try to rob me."

"Your new bodyguard isn't doing his job then." Singe waved his hand dismissively. "You need some more supplies?"

"He isn't my bodyguard." Rollout said and Singe then looked a bit closer at Trailbreaker, but his face was unreadable even though he lacked a faceplate. Trailbreaker took it as a curiosity than anything else.

"But he did save my life from the robber." Rollout continued. "You were saying few days ago how hard it was to get some good guards, so I figured that he would be a good fit for you. His name is Trailbreaker. Trailbreaker, this is Singe."

"And I take it you want some finder's fee for him?" Singe looked back at Rollout but then turned to Trailbreaker again. "Go outside and let us talk together in private. If you want a job as a guard stay by the doors. If not, leave."

"Of course." Trailbreaker simply said and walked out. He wasn't sure what that was about, dismissing him just like that. It was a bit strange that someone like Singe would have trouble keeping guards, perhaps the mechs in Dead End were unreliable in some way.

It took Trailbreaker a moment to realize he was still by the doors. That he was still waiting to be summoned in again. Sure guard duty wasn't for someone with his frame, though it was something that would allow him to actually use his forcefields to help him at his work. And Singe had automatically assumed that Trailbreaker was Rollout's bodyguard. As much as everything told him that he would be just suited for industrial manual labor, he stayed. He was still unsure if he wanted the job because it didn't fit his frame, but he needed the Shanix and the energon.

He had gotten the fuel he needed so far, done deliveries for those who looked at his dim visor and realized they could pay him far less than other actual workers. But now he had the promise of a steady job and steady source of fuel but the downside was of course that he would be working with some drug kingpin in Dead End. Working illegally for someone doing illegal things. There were very few worse things that he could end up doing.

But despite all those thoughts, Trailbreaker stayed by the doors, waiting for them to open up again. Nothing happened in the next few minutes, he didn't even hear anything from the office, realizing that it was soundproof. No one glanced his way, either used to the comings and goings of strangers seeing Singe or they were afraid of Trailbreaker.

Trailbreaker flinched slightly when the doors opened, and Rollout looked out and smiled when he saw Trailbreaker still there. Trailbreaker returned the smile, wondering if luck was on his side for now.

"Come on in." Rollout said and walked back into the office and Trailbreaker followed. He saw Singe there, smiling. Apparently whatever they discussed or negotiated had gone well for both of them. Trailbreaker could only hope that it was going to go well for him as well. He was still smiling, giving off a soft friendly smile which he knew that wasn't imposing or looked fake.

"Rollout has told me some very interesting things about you." Singe said and his eyes wandered towards Trailbreaker's hands. Trailbreaker's smile faltered a bit as he hid the forcefield generators for a moment, but he relaxed. This was why Rollout had decided it was worth to bring Trailbreaker to Singe. "Tell me, what did you do before you came here?" Singe asked Trailbreaker.

"I was working in construction in Helex. Moving around supplies or debris or doing whatever small work that needed to be done." Trailbreaker shrugged.

"Any experience in guard duty or something similar?" Singe asked.

"I have to admit I never got that kind of job." Trailbreaker said. "It wasn't part of my job description." He decided to avoid mentioning how he became good at avoiding other people's attention when it came to him getting his extra fuel rations that Scrapper had allocated to him. Admitting his skill as a mediocre thief didn't seem to be the way to go when trying to get a job as a guard. Even though he had no idea what he would end up guarding.

"Doesn't matter really." Singe shrugged. "I got some that can teach you the ropes. And since you're still here I take it that you do want the job." Singe continued. "Is there anything that an employer should know about their new employee?" His eyes went back to the hands again."

"Well -" Trailbreaker said carefully, wondering just what he could say. But then again this was someone who was already breaking the laws, and he had no idea if he would be willing to break more laws than to just sell illegal drugs. Trailbreaker knew nothing about him, he didn't know how well he would react if Trailbreaker was withholding information.

"Well," Trailbreaker repeated, deciding to go with honesty. "I generate forcefields, which I guess is why you're even entertaining the notion of hiring me. However the drawback is that I tire more easily and need more recharge time than usual. So no too long shifts, regular shifts are okay. And I've never been fuel efficient, probably because of these -" He held up his palms to show the forcefield generators. "I need about a quarter more fuel to function properly."

"Didn't mention that." Singe looked over to Rollout.

"Hey I didn't know about that." Rollout quickly answered and Trailbreaker wondered if he just ruined his chances for steady employment. Usually his bosses found out about his fuel inefficiency problems when he came to them asking for extra fuel to get through the day.

"Very well. I'll see to that you get extra fuel during your shifts." Singe said. "Easily done. And I don't do long shifts so that won't be a problem." He looked at Trailbreaker but didn't say anything, and the type of look he was giving him seemed to indicate that he was still not through with him yet.

"Trailbreaker, since you ended up at Dead End I assume you never really held a steady job?" Singe asked and received an affirmation from Trailbreaker in a form of a nod. "So then, what was the most common reason for why you were fired?" He asked.

"Because of my fuel needs." Trailbreaker said truthfully.

"Then you should feel relieved for that." Singe smiled. "You got some useful talent there. One which doesn't fit your frame. But you already know that. If you were fuel efficient I imagine your little outlier status would have been revealed much sooner. And who knows what would have happened to you then. Disappeared, attacked or maybe even lost your head and arms? But know this that I'm giving you a chance, and it isn't in my best interest to let the functionists know about you. But if you do cause problems I'll make sure that they will know and there is no way to trace that back to me, or even trace your employment back to me. We clear about that?" He said, confirming it to Trailbreaker that yes, this was a criminal. Not one who only dealt with drugs or such but someone who was willing to break few more laws to get what he wanted.

"We're clear. And thank you for hiring me. You won't be disappointed." Trailbreaker smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Trailbreaker hadn't known what he had expected. But a regular warehouse with great variety of goods, all of them legal as far as he could see, hadn't been what he thought he would be guarding. He wondered why Singe had been complaining about lack of good guards, since this seemed to be a pretty okay job. Appearances could be deceiving so he wasn't sure what to expect now as he followed his new boss.

The boss, Treadshot, had decided to make himself Trailbreaker's partner for now and teach him the ropes. It was now halfway through the first shift. Treadshot had done a quick walk around in the warehouse for Trailbreaker and let him know what the guards called each section of it so if there was something happening Trailbreaker would know where to go. Treadshot then went to monitor duty while Trailbreaker was just doing his rounds, though he looked at the wares closer than anything else. Either Treadshot didn't mind it, didn't believe there would be any trouble or he wasn't paying attention to what Trailbreaker was doing.

And Trailbreaker was bored. Pretty bored. Very bored. At least in construction and mining there was always something different to do, always something to haul and mechs to talk to when he stopped. But guard duty in a warehouse during a slow shift since Treadshot somehow came to the conclusion it was best for someone new to the gig? It was boring. No one to talk to, no people-watching to do, only walking and looking around for something that was most likely not going to be there. 

Trailbreaker wanted something to do. So he began working with his mind. He began memorizing what was where, assign various goods some value so he could calculate which square meter was going to be the most valuable one. He wanted to do inventory but that was not in his job description. He was certain that there were some things he would end up doing that were not in the job description, as he had found out in any other job, but it looked like that Treadshot was doing his best to make things as simple as possible but unfortunately it had the consequence of being as boring as possible.

Hours passed with nothing happening. Trailbreaker had thought that there would be some excitement happening given that he was working for someone who was dealing in Syk and other kind of illegal drugs. He was sure that there were more illegal things that he dealt in but everything looked normal in this warehouse. Either the illegal wares were hidden well and the workers would be oblivious to those particular wares, or it was at another location.

"Next shift is coming in." Treadshot said on the internal coms which Trailbreaker had been given access to. "Come back to the monitor room for refuel. I need to speak with you."

"Got it." Trailbreaker said but instead of going directly to the monitor room he finished his round. Treadshot was either not paying attention or he didn't mind Trailbreaker's dedication to his duty. Trailbreaker however noted that it were still about two hours before his actual shift was over. Treadshot had not said anything about two hours part of the shift not doing any rounds, so he was a bit puzzled.

Trailbreaker didn't meet anyone as he came back to the monitor room, seeing only Treadshot in there. He looked around but didn't see anyone nearby. "Where are the others?" Trailbreaker asked.

"Already doing their rounds." Treadshot said. "Get some fuel and we'll talk about the second half of your duties." He waved his hand, indicating where the energon dispenser was. Trailbreaker didn't waste any time, getting some energon and came back. He saw Treadshot glance at him, turn back to the monitors and then whipping back to Trailbreaker quickly with a frown as if he had noticed something but it hadn't registered to him first time around.

"Trailbreaker, this enough to get you completely full?" He said and it sounded that he knew what the answer would be.

Trailbreaker frowned, realizing what he had done. He had taken what he would regularly take when working. But not what he needed. "No, it isn't." He said after hesitating a bit. Sure, Singe had known about his fuel inefficiency problem, but after hearing what he got in pay for the job he thought that he had gotten paid more than usual so he could just buy the extra fuel he needed.

"Then go back and get enough to fill you up completely." Treadshot said. Trailbreaker nodded and went back, giving himself a bit more energon, enough that his tanks would be full. It felt wrong. He wasn't used to doing this while at work. Sure, he had done it when working with Scrapper, but he had to sneak to get the extra fuel, and it had cost him.

As he came back with the energon, he wondered what the cost was going to be for this.

"Good grief, the boss said you had been fired for being fuel inefficient but please don't look like you just betrayed everyone you know because you took the fuel you need." Treadshot said when Trailbreaker came back. Trailbreaker quickly put on a fake but convincing smile as he took a seat and took a slow sip, still waiting for the other shoe to drop.

But nothing happened. Treadshot kept his visor on the monitors as Trailbreaker drank. He finishes the energon and for the first time in a long time his fuel levels showed that he was full. It felt odd, and it felt as if he was betraying someone, betraying the universe which was against him because he was not fuel efficient and because he was an outlier.

"Next up you get to watch the monitors. If you thought that walking around and stare at nothing was boring, this is going to be worse."

"So then, why was Singe so hard up on guards?" Trailbreaker asked as he took a seat and took a look at the monitors.

"Theft." Treadshot simply said. "Some get desperate enough that they find a blind spot in the security cameras and take anything that they can resell and that can't be traced. I've been told that this won't be a problem with you."

"Yeah, that's right." Trailbreaker said, Singe's warning still ringing in his audio receptors. "I can't afford losing this job. But you already know that."

It looked like that Treadshot was about to say something but then the doors opened. In came a green minibot who wasn't part of the security detail that Trailbreaker had been introduced to. Trailbreaker glanced at Treadshot, who simply smiled and greeted the minibot by lifting him up and giving him a good kiss. Trailbreaker instantly went back to the monitors.

"Trailbreaker, I trust that you can watch the monitors. If you see anything iffy let the others know. If you don't really think you can handle this you can bother me but there will be consequences if you do." Treadshot said.

"What's your friend's name?" Trailbreaker asked. "In case I need clear his entrance in later shifts." 

"I'm Tap-Out." The minibot introduced himself with a smile. "And it would be great for me if you wouldn't interrupt us. Dunno what Treadshot has been saying, but I personally don't like audience."

Trailbreaker frowned for a moment but quickly forced a smile and nodded. "Of course." He said. He had seen the smile before but it hadn't even crossed his mind that the two of them were 'facing. And it was open and honest and worst of all it was _normal_. He heard the doors to the office close behind him as he watched the monitors, and he took the moment to cradle his head in his hands. He missed Scrapper, he missed his old regular life. He had expected Treadshot to propose something similar to what Trailbreaker and Scrapper had between them but that wasn't happening because that _wasn't normal!_ He was getting fuel because he needed it, not because he had to pay for it in some way. And Tap-Out hadn't meant it but the mention of audience reminded him of what had happened just before he got fired.

And he felt bad for wanting the dysfunctional habits back in Helex. The thought that Treadshot and Tap-Out were interfacing in the soundproof office made him feel a bit ill. Trailbreaker recovered and looked at the monitors, though he quickly checked the shift schedule to make sure that Treadshot was not facing during working hours. But the schedule confirmed that Treadshot's shift was already over. It seemed that he just wanted to frag in the workplace for some reason. Probably because then he wouldn't have to wait.

Trailbreaker wondered if he could go back. Have a regular kind of lover instead of someone like Scrapper who took advantage of him. He was getting the fuel he needed, he was getting the recharge time he needed and the time he needed to practice on his forcefields. He had even been encouraged to do so when not working, by both Singe and Treadshot.

Trailbreaker felt the conflict happening in his mind. Everything was going better for him, everything was going to normal for him. But all he could think of was that this was the definition of normal for other mechs, not him. His version of normalcy involved having to fight for the fuel he needed, to be afraid of who he really was. And he wasn't getting over that tonight. The only thought that dominated his mind as watching the monitors that he was going to spend most of his shanix on some good engex, maybe even try some double-filtered engex.


	8. Chapter 8

About a month went by, and Trailbreaker was getting into a good routine. He worked regularly, he had now been getting full fuel the whole time and even got time to practice with his forcefields and was encouraged to do so. He got a small place to stay at as well, no need to stay in an alley which was rumored to house a sparkeater, thus the dubious name Eater's Alley.

But everything changed as he was doing his rounds and it was boring as always.

"Trailbreaker, get to the monitor room pronto." Treadshot said through the comms.

Trailbreaker wondered what was going on, since his shift wasn't even halfway over and he knew that he was supposed to be spending few more hours on the floor. And Treadshot had sounded much differently than usual and Trailbreaker swore that he sounded scared. If anything was actually happening then Treadshot would have told Trailbreaker to get to wherever the trouble was.

And if there was a trouble in the monitor room then something was seriously wrong. Trailbreaker immediately transformed and drove as fast as he could to the monitor room. He wasn't really supposed to be using his alt-mode in the warehouse but as he had never heard Treadshot speak so urgently he figured it was worth the risk to get there was soon as possible.

Trailbreaker came into the room and transformed. He noticed that only Treadshot was in there and he was already looking at Trailbreaker, clearly having been waiting for him since he had contacted Trailbreaker on the comms. And he did not look happy at all.

"What's wrong?" Trailbreaker asked nervously, wondering what was happening as Treadshot had called him away from his shift but nothing popped up immediately. Nothing looked wrong except Treadshot. Was this the end of this job? Trailbreaker had usually lasted only a month at each job and he had thought this would be different.

"Singe just contacted me. Kroma is after you." Treadshot said.

"Who?" Trailbreaker asked immediately. Treadshot had sounded frightened and Trailbreaker had thought that it was impossible. The name Kroma didn't mean anything to him so he thought it was someone inconsequential. But given how nervous and angry Treadshot looked it seemed that whoever this Kroma was he wasn't good news.

"Damn it 'Breaker!" Treadshot yelled. "I thought you would be aware of who are your enemies! Singe has already cleaned his hands off you, erased any official records about your employment and probably some other records as well that could link him to you."

"Wait, I'm fired?" Trailbreaker was taken aback and Treadshot's aggression wasn't helping at all.

"According to the records and if anyone asks, you weren't even employed here and no one has seen you before." Treadshot said and seemed to calm down slightly. "Kroma is one of Senate's unofficial attack dogs. He has gone after outliers before, and now he's asking around for Trailbreaker, a black truck-former with very interesting design on his palms."

"The senate is after me now?" Trailbreaker's voice trembled as he realized what was going on. He had been found. He hadn't gone to Petrex where he would have been imprisoned for any smallest slight, and now it had caught up to him and he was being hunted down.

"More likely that some single senator is after you. Rumor goes that Kroma is Sentinel's personal assassin, who in turn is in charge of the security." Treadshot said. "And if he catches you you're either dead or you'll undergo Shadowplay or Empurata or both."

Trailbreaker backed slightly towards the doors, then looked at them, expecting this Kroma character to burst through at any moment. "What should I do?" He said low, though as he uttered that question he realized he was more asking himself than Treadshot.

"Run away, hide." Treadshot said. "If Singe wants you back once this is over he'll find you. But I wouldn't count on it." Trailbreaker still stood there, waiting for something more, something he could do but he earned nothing but a glare from Treadshot. "What are you waiting for?" Treadshot asked and pointed at the doors.

Trailbreaker walked out. It was pretty hard for him to do just that instead of just immediately transform and race out of there. But he went to the energon dispenser and got enough to fill his tanks. He was going to need it. The horrifying feeling crept over him as he considered his options. Though he didn't have any to begin with. Whoever this Kroma was he was looking for him and was most likely going to send him to the rumored hell that was the Institute. Trailbreaker hated it just how never he had any choice for himself. Everything was out of his hands and he just had to go with the flow.

Careful and looking around Trailbreaker exited the warehouse. He didn't see anyone, so he transformed and drove off. He doubted that Rollout wanted anything to do with him, so he avoided the old alley he had used as a temporary home. He didn't dare to go back to his small apartment in case Kroma or someone working for him was watching it. He had nowhere to go.

So he just drove. It was probably risky since it was known who he was and what his alt-mode was but there wasn't much choice. After few hours of driving, thankfully without any harassment, Trailbreaker stopped and transformed. He was now in Rodion proper and no longer in Dead End. That was probably a plus. He noticed that he drove past a police station but decided not to go in. There was no way to know if the ones on duty were functionists or getting some extra pay from the Senate. There was no one to help him. He was going to be just running away.

And then he made up his mind. He drove towards the main highways. He was going to abandon Rodion and Dead End. He had some shanix saved up, he could just go to some other city, buy a communicube and contact Scrapper. Or find those Decepticons by himself. He did have some doubts that the Decepticons would be welcoming him since Trailbreaker was now in the Senate's spotlight, but it would be at least better than to return to Helex and beg Scrapper to shelter him. Scrapper would make that cost and Trailbreaker didn't want anything but to completely remove those old shackles off him.

Just as he was about to exit Rodion a blue car swerved right in front of him. Trailbreaker braked instantly, terrified that this was it, this was Kroma and he was going to be killed or worse.

"Relax 'Breaker, I'm here to help." The blue car said as he forced Trailbreaker to slow down. "Take the next exit towards Iacon."

"I don't believe you." Trailbreaker said low, but still loud enough that the blue car could hear. "No one wants to help someone like me."

"Scrapper tried, right?" The blue car asked. "Look, Glitch tells me that Kroma and his heavies are still searching for you in Dead End. I guess he never thought you would go to Rodion. The sooner we get to Iacon the sooner he can get out of there."

"I don't even know who you are." Trailbreaker said, that exit was coming and he tried to turn so he wouldn't be forced to take the exit, but the blue car moved quickly and forced him to stay in the lane he was at.

"My name is Skids. I was supposed to meet you by the Petrex shuttle in Helex, but you never showed up. Shockwave was terrified that you had been attacked or something else happened to you."

Shockwave was a name that Trailbreaker recognized. That was a Senator, part of the Senate. Kroma was being paid by the Senate. "But the Senate is hunting me!" Trailbreaker said terrified and was forced to take the exit.

"Not him! Kroma is working for Sentinel and Shockwave doesn't want anything to do with him." Skids quickly answered. "Look, Shockwave is trying to help us, help those who are like us. I don't know why the official report of the accident would include you doing a forcefield to save yourself and your friends, it caused quite a ruckus. But you running away made you drop off the grid. That's a good thing. Shockwave can then take you in without any fuzz."

"And be his plaything? No." Trailbreaker spat out.

"And what was your plan? Helex? You know that once Kroma knows you got away he would look there, check on your old friends and co-workers. And even if you went elsewhere it would be only a matter of time until he finds you again." Skids answered without any hesitation, ignoring Trailbreaker's insult towards his mentor.

Trailbreaker knew that his plan to go to Helex was a bad one. But it had been his only plan. He knew that this Skids was telling the truth, it would have been just a short reprieve. He was now on some sort of hunting list, and there was nothing he alone could do to get out of it. Trailbreaker gave up, there was nothing else he could do in this situation.

"Fine." Trailbreaker said. "Lead the way." He said defeated.

"It is going to be better." Skids said and stopped trying to herd Trailbreaker to where he wanted him to go, instead just going in front of him so he could easily know where Skids was planning to take him. "Please, I know you don't have any reason to trust me but you got to believe me."

"Whatever you say." Trailbreaker said low, too low for Skids to hear or even know he had said something. It didn't matter anymore for Trailbreaker. He just did what others told him to do. There was nothing else he could do, nothing he could ever do. If Skids was actually just luring him into a trap it only meant that Trailbreaker was going to be executed or punished sooner than he had wanted it to happen. Skids was right, Helex, or in fact any other place wasn't going to be a solution, only a stay of execution that was eventually going to happen. And this was probably something similar.


	9. Chapter 9

Trailbreaker had been sitting through a long and throughout medical scan. Remedy, the ambulance who had been doing the scan hadn't said anything to him, citing that he didn't want to repeat himself. At least he had honored Trailbreaker's wishes to be awake for the scan. He still wasn't sure if following Skids had been the right idea, but it had been something that sounded better than to be captured by Kroma, and it had also been the path of least resistance.

Remedy allowed Senator Shockwave entry into the isolated medical bay which now housed only the three of them. Trailbreaker didn't recognize him, he knew the names of some of the better known Senators but he hadn't associated names with faces or looks. But he had known about Shockwave's vanity and how he tended to change his color scheme very often. Right now he was sporting a mix of blue and orange which looked very pleasing on the eyes.

"Well Remedy?" Shockwave asked with surprising amount of familiarity. He wasn't completely ignoring Trailbreaker though this was the first time they met.

"It's a mess." Remedy said and looked at Trailbreaker. "Trailbreaker, you might be an outlier but you've always been lacking in the fuel efficiency department." He addressed Trailbreaker directly while Shockwave looked on. Trailbreaker figured that Remedy had withheld saying anything until now for Shockwave's sake. "And since you've never had fueled up as much as you need-"

"I have been for the last six years." Trailbreaker immediately interjected.

"But before that you've spent centuries underfueled." Remedy quickly corrected himself. "It has caused some non-essential systems to shut down intermittently and some of them have never functioned properly after those repeated shutdowns. And since it is non-essential your self-repair system, also starved, ignored those issues. The worst problem you have is that this has destroyed your ability to recharge properly. You'll always need more time to recharge fully compared to others."

"That's the worst issue? I thought it was going to be more serious." Trailbreaker said.

"It is serious." Remedy said softly. "I'm amazed you managed to work labor as you are. There are several filters I have to change out, fuel lines to unclog and clean, hydraulics that need throughout inspection and we'll see what to do about them from there. I'll also have to do a deeper scan on you at some other time but that would mean putting you in medical stasis lock." Remedy saw how badly Trailbreaker reacted to that, but that also reminded him of another thing.

"Your EM field is set very close to your body. I've never seen this sort of control over it. I can't even do a passive reading of it from over here. How do you do it?" Remedy said and this brought out a small reaction in Shockwave who stepped a bit closer to the two but not enough to crowd them.

"Practice." Trailbreaker said. "I hated Scrapper, my last boss, but if he ever found out I would have been fired." It was a practiced lie which rolled smoothly from him. Scrapper let him have what he needed but Trailbreaker had never liked the price behind it. Scrapper had fantasies not many would agree with. Trailbreaker had never liked them but he had known that if Scrapper could read his EM field and see how much he hated it and how he wasn't as terrified as he had to pretend to be Trailbreaker would never have gotten the extra fuel he needed or worse, been fired.

"Would be interesting to know how you do it." Shockwave finally spoke up. "Skids might be interested to learn it from you."

"I wouldn't recommend to be constantly keeping your EM field close." Remedy said. "If you've only done it around your boss then it's good. But if you're doing it constantly then there will be a problem. Can you release that hold for me?" He asked.

Trailbreaker nodded. He had been keeping the EM field close ever since he had gone out from the warehouse. He had thought that Kroma would find him just by looking for a field filled with terror and fear. And now he had been told he was at a safe place, a doctor had looked him over and seemed to be already planning how to repair and heal him. But he hadn't believed those words, he had always been waiting for the twist to come, a stab or a shot or being forced to do some unpleasant acts. He knew well that while others would say he was safe, it didn't mean that they were saying the truth.

And here was a senator, one of those that Trailbreaker had always thought that were against him just because from the moment he was Forged he could generate forcefields that were not appropriate for someone of his frame. One of those that Trailbreaker always knew that were against someone like him. Yet he was getting a full medical examination with the promise of fixing most of his issues. He wanted to relax, he wanted to be able to actually trust them. And he knew that the moment he would release the field and tell them what he was really feeling, they would be revulsed.

And he released it. He saw how Remedy and Shockwave flinched as they felt the EM field from him, as they really got to know what was going through Trailbreaker's mind, sensing his terror, dread, defeat and worst, shame. There was no relief, no happiness, no gratitude. Trailbreaker bared his fears to them and just waited for them to confirm that those fears were fully justified.

"I should have known." Shockwave said low as he approached Trailbreaker and lowered himself to be less imposing. He extended his own EM field and projected _safety/calm/assurance_ to Trailbreaker. Trailbreaker allowed himself to sink into that feeling as he couldn't even remember the last time someone did this for him. It didn't erase his terror completely but it let him calm down and give into the mental exhaustion that had been demanding his attention. And Shockwave was not touching him and Trailbreaker was grateful for that, he doubted that he could handle that right nowwithout screaming and thrashing.

"Trailbreaker. You're safe here." Shockwave said as he kept his EM field pulsing. Remedy backed away slightly so he wouldn't be affected by it as well. "We are at the Jhiaxian Academy of Advanced Technology. I got it built to honor my mentor but I'm using it to protect outliers like you. You've already met Skids, and Glitch was instrumental in keeping Kroma off your trail even if you never saw him. Here you don't have to hide what you can do."

Shockwave continued talking but Trailbreaker was no longer listening as he let himself immerse deeply in the warm and welcoming EM field. He still wasn't sure if Shockwave was to be trusted but this was such a rare occurrence that he could only give in. If he was to be betrayed he didn't mind it right now as being shown the kindness he thought he would never deserve, as minute as it was.


	10. Chapter 10

Trailbreaker was amazed that it had only taken four days with Remedy to deal with most of his physical problems, most of which stemmed from the constant fuel starvation he had suffered. He had never felt better than now. Physically. 

He leaned against a wall and looked at the other outliers in the rec room. Skids wasn't there. He was actually one of the few that could hide himself easily as his outlier talent was more intangible than with the others, a superlearner who had the luck of entering the J.A.A.T. for legitimate reasons rather than being found by Shockwave. Glitch hadn't been as lucky as Trailbreaker. He didn't say what happened to him, but his claws and his single optic spoke of a terrible story which confirmed what happened to outliers who were caught. Some thought it was because of his way to screw up non-sentient machinery, but Trailbreaker believed that it were the functionists who were just looking for an excuse. And then Empurata mostly happened to Cold Constructs, Forged mechs had to be real unlucky to piss off the authority enough to receive the same treatment.

Shockwave thought the same. He seemed to be sure in his knowledge that had Trailbreaker made his way to Petrex he would have been seized the moment he stepped out of the shuttle-port and taken to have Empurata performed on him. Trailbreaker running away and getting off-grid had been a blessing for him, though it meant that while the Functionists had lost sight of him that also meant that Shockwave had as well. Apparently Scrapper's idea of making Trailbreaker tell the truth in his report had only drawn everyone's attention to him, and not in a good way. As well-intended as Scrapper's idea had been, it hadn't been thought out fully. Trailbreaker didn't believe that there had been malice in what he did, it was just too easy to make someone disappear, reports or not.

And right now he was wondering if Shockwave wasn't thinking things out fully. Sure, the other outliers were all doing well, they were either studying or practicing or socializing. They were all doing well. Trailbreaker wanted the same, he wanted to be like them, do what they were doing. But Shockwave's suggestion on what Trailbreaker should do didn't really make much sense for him.

 _"Take your time to figure out who you are."_ Trailbreaker thought again about what he said. It didn't make that much sense. He was an outlier, he was rapidly getting to be known as the Forcefield Guy among the other outliers and the few others that could be trusted to keep the hiding outliers a secret. At least Remedy had given him some sort of clue on what to do, keep his EM field open. He had said something about how if he hid his field others would not react to how he really felt and that would taint any future interactions with them. So now he kept the EM field open. It felt strange to be showing everyone how nervous he was and how he didn't trust everyone. Even Shockwave hadn't gotten his trust yet, despite having tried to show him he was safe in the Academy.

Trailbreaker heard something break and he looked to the source of the sound. Glitch was kneeling on the floor looking at some broken glass which he nudged with his clawed hands. Trailbreaker winched in sympathy. It was always bad when one screwed up. It brought attention to oneself whether they wanted it or not.

Even though Trailbreaker wouldn't have wanted it were it he in Glitch's situation, he came over. He tried to project peace and calmness in his field even though he was sure his nervousness came through as well and was probably dominating his body language. He knelt down to Glitch's level and without asking or be asked he helped with picking up the smaller shards of glass.

"You're Trailbreaker, right?" Glitch asked as he picked up one of the large shards but looked around lost for a moment before he saw Trailbreaker's open palm offered to him, already containing a number of smaller shards.

"That's right. And you're Glitch I gather?" Trailbreaker smiled, barely paying attention as Glitch put down the shard in his palm, instead focusing on picking up the smaller pieces.

"Yeah." Glitch nodded and continued, slowly but with great focus to pick up another big piece of broken glass.

"I haven't had the chance to thank you." Trailbreaker said. "I was told you were the reason for why Kroma didn't find me. So, thank you." He smiled.

"You're welcome." Glitch said low as he put down another shard in Trailbreaker's palm. Trailbreaker stood up quickly to empty his palm of shards on the table and he knelt down again to help with the rest of the shards. "I guess we're even." Glitch said.

"What makes you say that?" Trailbreaker asked as he picked up the small shards.

"Well, this." Glitch waved his hand over the broken whatever it was that he had been handling but dropped. Trailbreaker frowned and looked up at him, but he couldn't really get a good feel on the EM field and the plain disfigured face didn't reveal any emotion he could read.

"Still don't get it." Trailbreaker said and continued. They were almost done now. "I wouldn't say that saving my life is the same as picking up glass of shards."

Glitch didn't looked at Trailbreaker even though he tried to get Glitch's attention. "I'm supposed to learn how to use _these_." Glitch showed his claws. "It isn't going well, as you can see." He finally picked up the largest of the pieces that was left and put it directly on the table where Trailbreaker had left the other collected shards. "That thing wasn't even supposed to be able to break." Glitch said low and Trailbreaker could hear the disappointment in his voice. At least that could still let him know how he was feeling.

"Just a freak accident." Trailbreaker smiled.

"Not really, I break everything I touch." Glitch quickly shook his head.

Trailbreaker cycled air through his vents as he recalled the accident that had exposed him. He never found out what caused the collapse and he hadn't even looked into it after getting to Rodion. But Glitch had his own problems and was talking about himself, not about Trailbreaker. This was about Glitch and Trailbreaker knew that he needed help, needed some attention.

"If you think like that then there is no wonder this broke." Trailbreaker said, doing his best to avoid smiling. He collected the rest of the shards, leaving the last big one for Glitch. "How about we get another one of those and you try again? You up for that?" He asked.

"What about you, don't you have to practice on how to use your forcefields?" Glitch asked. "I don't want to take up your time."

"Remedy doesn't want me to generate forcefields just yet." Trailbreaker answered. "Something about getting me back to full health before I stress myself more. Just couple of more days before I'll persuade him that I can do it."

"Okay." Glitch nodded as both of them stood up. Glitch kept his hands up to his chest, clearly avoiding to touch anything. Trailbreaker just swept the broken pieces of glass together on the table so they could be easily collected later. "You don't have to, there has to be something else you can do."

"Can do? Yes." Trailbreaker said and smiled. "But I don't have to do it. I just want to help you. And then maybe we can be even if you want that."

Glitch nodded, then went to a nearby storage space and Trailbreaker followed. Glitch opened it easily enough, revealing few items in it, most of them recreational ones.

"That crystal orb thing, could you bring it to the table?" He asked Trailbreaker. Trailbreaker immediately saw the item Glitch was talking about and he picked it up. The two of them came back to the table and Trailbreaker put it down in front of Glitch as both of them sat down.

"Try not to pick it up right away." Trailbreaker said. "How about you try to just make it roll around?" He added.

Two hours went by pretty quickly as Glitch carefully handled the orb while Trailbreaker watched, occasionally giving some advice and even telling a joke or two about clumsy co-workers to make Glitch feel better when he dropped the orb. But it didn't share the same fate as the other orb.

"Well, my time's up." Glitch said as the chronometer reminded him of the passage of time. "I was told not to do this for longer than three hours per session, something about how it gets more frustrating and would be counterproductive." This time Glitch put the sphere back into storage instead of asking Trailbreaker to do it. "You want to get a drink? I think we need to celebrate our progress."

"Our?" Trailbreaker asked, then realized he hadn't been nervous for a while now, and he hadn't withdrawn his EM field at all when helping Glitch. It was a bit strange to think that in helping Glitch he had also worked a bit on his issues without even thinking about it. He tried to recall just what he had told Glitch but it had been busy couple of hours and he couldn't recall it all.

"I think a drink is a good idea." Trailbreaker quickly added so Glitch wouldn't answer his question. "And I'll buy them if you do one thing for me." Trailbreaker quickly diverted the topic some more.

"And that would be?" Glitch asked.

"I don't know your name, no one has told me." Trailbreaker said. "I only know what you're called."

"Yeah, well, I haven't told anyone. I'm just Glitch." Glitch said.

"You know what, tell me when you're ready to tell me but I'll still be buying those drinks." Trailbreaker smiled, getting the feeling that he couldn't push the mech.


	11. Chapter 11

The next few weeks went by in a blur. Trailbreaker was settling into his new life, one where he didn't need to worry about getting enough fuel or rest. He spent time with the other outliers and they didn't mind his company. He was mostly with them as they were training in using their "gifts" as Shockwave put it. Trailbreaker was less certain about giving it that particular name since it had never really been that helpful except that one time few months ago. But he noticed how the others had been sharing similar feelings about their outlier talents. Except Skids, he was one of the lucky few that could hide it.

But in being around the others, those that could understand what Trailbreaker was going through, Trailbreaker was getting support and didn't have to be on his guard all the time. At first he had been alone with Shockwave as learning to command his forcefields. He had thought he could just block physical things with them but as learning there was so much more about his forcefields he learned in the weeks that he hadn't known in the prior centuries.

And as how Trailbreaker had been watching the others training, Glitch, Windcharger and even Skids were now watching him train, watching the newest outlier, giving words of encouragement or help explain some of the scientific mumbo jumbo which Trailbreaker didn't understand but it somehow applied to his forcefields. 

Trailbreaker wasn't sure if the main issue was getting resolved or not, getting to know the true him. Some days he did regress slightly, going back to acting and hiding his EM field because he thought that his own feelings about any particular situation didn't matter and he didn't want to let the others know about it. But as the others got to know them they knew when Trailbreaker was doing it and helped him out of his shell. Sometimes he resisted, needing some time alone, but most of the time he let the others help him.

And everything was getting better. Trailbreaker had even begun attending some of the open lectures after being encouraged by Shockwave to do so. He hadn't thought that he would ever have a chance to get re-classified for the intellectual class, especially given that his outlier status would have been outed had he even tried. Trailbreaker had always been required to be in manual labor and it never gave much chance for free time to begin with.

But now, having all the time in the world, Trailbreaker found himself being bored most of the time. Sure, he was spending time with the other outliers and being constantly surprised with what he could do with his forcefields, but any other time there was nothing to do. Glitch understood, being the only other truck in the group. The others didn't understand just how long the manual laborer shifts were and how little time there was to be had for any other activity but working or recharging.

It was in one of those boring lulls of inactivity, reading barely interesting literature on Ethics in the rec room, that skids approached Trailbreaker and sat down at his table. Trailbreaker looked up and smiled just slightly. He hadn't spent much time with Skids, only in the beginning as he taught Skids how he controlled his EM field but after that they hadn't really spent any time together.

"What are you reading?" Skids asked, though it looked like he was more making conversation rather than showing genuine interest in the datapad.

"It's an introductory text into Pragmatic Ethics." Trailbreaker said. "I'm not sure how interesting that is to a theoretician. And that it's pretty flawed."

"Flawed?" Skids asked. Trailbreaker could still tell that Skids was making conversation and wasn't that interested in the topic of the text. But at least Skids was looking for some conversation and Trailbreaker appreciated that.

"Pragmatic Ethics is about looking into the morality of society rather than of individuals. But this text is filled with ratioism propaganda. It's kind of hard to focus on learning and processing the contents of the text when it is practically saying that I shouldn't even be reading it and I shouldn't actually exist." Trailbreaker explained.

"Then why are you reading it?" Skids asked and now everything about him was portraying genuine curiosity. While it was clear that the topic of Ethics wasn't really that much of interest to him it was Trailbreaker that was interesting to him, or at least his reaction to the text and propaganda.

"Because I want to understand." Trailbreaker said. "I want to understand why the Cog's servants tried to send me to Petrex to die for being who I am, I want to know why everyone is so against us. I feel like either I have to know what's going on or I would just be hitting the high-grade."

"And have you found something out?" Skids asked. There was also something else in his voice, something that seemed to indicate he knew a bit more but he wasn't saying only because he wanted to hear it from Trailbreaker.

"Nothing, nothing whatsoever." Trailbreaker put the datapad down on the table and cradled his head in his hands. "Who am I kidding I'm not supposed to be doing any of this."

"You going to let some propaganda tell you how to behave?" Skids went closer to Trailbreaker. "I wouldn't be surprised that if Shockwave discovered what's in the text he would have a new introductory written up, one that's not tainted by the Functionists."

"No it's not that -" Trailbreaker tapped the datapad, apparently not really getting the words out. "It's just everything. It's Cybertron, it's Cybertronians. I don't know what Shockwave is trying to accomplish. Can he really change the minds of those that wrote that text? Can he change the society that accepts those texts? Can any one person change everything that's wrong?"

"He's trying." Skids said. "And right now he's one of the few that accepts us while the society wants us out of sight and out of mind. He aims to change the system from within, tiny changes that won't be noticed right away. Some of them have already begun." He wondered if to say anything else but then he noticed that Trailbreaker's demeanor hadn't really changed. "Well, if you like to study Ethics then it might better if you look at some that isn't loaded with propaganda."

"I don't know." Trailbreaker said. "I kind of want to but I don't really know how it will help me later."

"Maybe you need some distractions." Skids chuckled and draped an arm over Trailbreaker.

And by reflex Trailbreaker withdrew his EM field. He didn't want the contact, he didn't want this kind of attention, especially not from Skids. He respected Skids, he respected Shockwave and Glitch. He even respected Windcharger even though he was kind of brash and got easily bored. And even though he knew that Scrapper had been a bastard and a half and what was happening between them was far from normal all he could think of was Skids somehow withholding something he needed if that meant he could use Trailbreaker as he pleased. He knew that thought was wrong, he knew that he hadn't see anything that would indicate that Skids or any of the others were like that. But it didn't stop him from thinking that this was the case.

"Trailbreaker?" Skids said as he withdrew his arm quickly, realizing what he had unintentionally done. "What's wrong? What happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Trailbreaker quickly stood up and picked up the datapad. "I can tell you one thing though. I'm pretty sure that whatever you're imagining is worse than what actually happened. But it is not up for discussion." He didn't wait for any answer or retort from Skids and he walked away. Thankfully Skids didn't call after him and he didn't follow.


	12. Chapter 12

Skids didn't try hitting on him again. Nor did he tell others about what happened as far as Trailbreaker could tell. He didn't even try to ask him again what had happened that a suggestive touch and tone would evoke such harsh reaction. 

And most importantly of all he acted just like before. He didn't avoid Trailbreaker, he just treated him the same as before, occasionally joining in on watching the training with the others.

Trailbreaker was grateful for that. He was grateful for the problem being ignored. Of course he knew that it wasn't that good for him or Skids, but he wanted to leave that life behind. Shockwave and others had said that it wasn't good to keep things hidden like that, that it was good to talk, that others would understand. But Trailbreaker didn't want to. It was part of him and he didn't want others to know that old desperate side of him that now deserved to be forgotten.

And Trailbreaker had finally found out what he wanted to do, even though he had been doing it for couple of months now. He wanted to see others excel, he wanted to be there for them, encourage them. He soothed Glitch while smiling when the pain of using his powers changed from the norm. He was quick to jokingly blame gravity when he dropped something as trying to use his claws for something that required a bit more dexterity than he could do. He knew when Windcharger was about to give up on his current exercises and how to steer him back to it. It hadn't been surprising that Trailbreaker was the first one Glitch, Damus, told his actual name to. Damus had readily trusted the newest outlier because he was there, helping him and supporting him.

Trailbreaker was barely out of recharge, just about to get some energon when Skids practically ran to him. Trailbreaker quickly read the flared field, feeling just how angry and most importantly frightened Skids was. He saw Damus follow, his arms up to his chest and timid, a habit Trailbreaker thought they had gotten him out of.

"What happened?" Trailbreaker said to Skids since he was closer.

"They just took Shockwave!" Skids yelled. "Sure he said it was some protective custody, that there's some "danger" as if there isn't always some danger but they just can't -"

"Calm down." Trailbreaker said. Right now, no matter what happened to Shockwave, trying to calm Skids down was important. "Let's put your trainee theoretician mind to use." Trailbreaker kept his field close, not as close as when he regressed but close enough that Skids wouldn't get a reading on his own panic and confusion, wondering what was going on. He saw Damus coming.

"Damus, what happened?" Trailbreaker asked.

"There was this doctor and this huge cop." Damus said. "They said that they were friends of Orion Pax and there was some danger to his life."

"He tried to talk them out of it but-" Skids tried to interject.

"Did Shockwave recognize them?" Trailbreaker asked calm. He hated this situation. He didn't know what was going on and he really wanted to put up a sound-isolation forcefield that he had learned to do only couple of days ago. Skids was panicking which was the first time Trailbreaker had seen him do and Damus was picking up on that and getting nervous.

"Yes." Skids seemingly tried to calm himself. "He knew the doctor, his name was Ratchet."

"Good, that's good." Trailbreaker smiled even though he was also getting a bit frightened. Losing Shockwave would be bad, he didn't want to go back to near fuel-starvation and uncertainty. Even though he still didn't like going outside of the Academy, away from where it was safe, his was the best life he had. "How about we wait few days? If Shockwave doesn't come back or doesn't contact us, then we panic? Because right now you're panicking but this way you can still panic, just not now."

Skids laughed low. "Alright, I can agree to that."

* * *

Shortly afterwards they had gotten a short message from Shockwave, telling them that he was okay and at the Rodion Police Headquarters where his friend Orion Pax worked. Apparently there was something going on and Orion needed his help. It wasn't long until the "huge cop" and another regular-sized visored and faceplated mech came to the Academy. At least they learned their names now, Roller and Tumbler.

"Come on, I can't help?" Trailbreaker asked. Damus, Skids and even Windcharger were going but Trailbreaker wasn't on the list.

"We don't need forcefields." Tumbler said. "There is a plan and there is another plan in case things go south. Neither of them require you or your forcefields."

"I can't even sit on the sidelines?" Trailbreaker said. "Look, you already took Shockwave and now you're taking the others as well?"

"Look, Trailbreaker right?" Tumbler groaned. "Shockwave said it is going to be okay. Here's the thing. We don't need forcefields. If it would get to the point where we would need forcefields someone is going to die. Shockwave is afraid that someone is going to be you if that happens."

Trailbreaker didn't say anything as it hit him. Shockwave cared for him. It hadn't even crossed his mind that anyone cared if he lived or died. If anyone would have noticed if he would just stop being around. Scrapper would have noticed back when Trailbreaker was still working for him, but he would have noticed his passing for reasons that Trailbreaker didn't want to be remembered for. Shockwave had been good to him, helped him in any way that he could but he had always thought he was just some sort of project, something for Shockwave to feel good about himself. But now everyone else got to help Shockwave in return while Trailbreaker was stuck in the Academy.

"Fine." Trailbreaker spat out. "I know when I'm not wanted. Tell Shockwave I got some choice words for him once he comes back. And everyone better come back."

Skids came over to Trailbreaker. "Look, I know this can be hard." He said. "Were it up to me I would have wanted you around, not because of what you can do but also because of who you are. Just promise me you won't be angry once we come back, okay?"

"Anything for you Skids." Trailbreaker faked a smile. "Don't let me keep you away from whatever it is you're going to do. Just go. I'll wait for you."


	13. Chapter 13

Trailbreaker wasn't that happy about being left behind while the others were doing something. Shockwave had always been protecting them, and Trailbreaker felt he owed him for saving him from the Institute or the Senate or something worse that he had no knowledge of. And everyone else had been given the opportunity Trailbreaker had always wanted.

His desire to wait up until everyone came back, not fall into recharge, was what saved him.

It was an unusual sound, something that sounded like a roar, that got him alarmed. He was alone, it was night and not many were around. He went outside of his hab suite and looked around. The hallway was empty, but that dull roar sound was still there. And getting louder and coming from one direction.

Trailbreaker never thought it was possible but he erected his forcefield on reflex rather than command. The roar became unbearably loud as the raging fire swept through the corridor as if spurned on by some supernatural force. For a moment Trailbreaker thought that he had failed to erect his forcefield, having worked on blocking anything physical coming to him but he hadn't expected the need to block out any heat or basic temperature changes. The heat enveloped him and he screamed, but the forcefield stayed up. Wrecked by the heat of the fire but not the fire itself, it took him a few moments to change the nature of the shield, instantly cooling the interior of it while keeping the heat outside.

The initial flash of flame eventually passed Trailbreaker and his forcefield, but everything was on fire. He couldn't bear to look through the open doors to his hab suite. Everything in it was lost already. It wasn't as if he had much to begin with, but he lamented the loss of a crude sculpture that Damus had made for him, the first thing he had created with his claws after the Empurata.

Trailbreaker kept up his shield as he ran. This wasn't good. The fire was hot enough to make the interior catch on fire. If it would get any hotter that meant that the smoke itself would catch on fire and then there would not nothing that could really be done unless there were some real professional pyrobots being called to fight the fire. Trailbreaker had basic education in this matter since it had always been a possibility to get stuck in fire in his profession as a construction laborer, but he didn't have enough knowledge to make sound judgment calls about what could be done. So there was just one thing that Trailbreaker could do.

His first destination, basic recharge quarters for the staff, had yielded horrific results. He was too late. Several smoldering and clearly offline mechs were still laying on their berths. Trailbreaker, still keeping his shields up knew that there was nothing he could do. He had to find survivors, he had to find some that were still alive and could be saved.

"Anyone! Is anyone alive?!" Trailbreaker called out. He couldn't be the only one left alive. Whoever that had forced Shockwave into protective custody should have known that he wasn't at the Academy now. There had been no reason to do this other than destroying what Shockwave had created. And it looked like they didn't care about casualties.

There was no answer. Trailbreaker left the room, wondering where to go now. Sure it was night, meaning that there weren't that many around but already the fire had claimed several mechs. And Trailbreaker hadn't even managed to save them. But there had to be some others around. He kept his forcefield up as he ran out and ran along the corridors, being as loud as possible while stopping occasionally and calling. There was never an answer. He was getting desperate, trying to find anyone. Thankfully Shockwave and the other outliers hadn't been here when the fire happened, they were safe. That was currently the only good thing that Trailbreaker could think of.

And then the second explosion happened. The smoke was catching on fire. And there was a lot of smoke. Trailbreaker screamed in panic while keeping the forcefield up. There were no survivors, not after this. His focus was wavering and he knew that he had to get out or else he wouldn't be able to shield himself from the heat anymore. He bolted towards the exit.

There were two that he had once saved so many months ago. He couldn't recall their names though he was sure that they knew his name and they knew how he had saved them. That would have to do. He couldn't do anything here, not now, not ever. All he had to do was to make sure that he would survive, find a way to contact Shockwave or any of the others.

Trailbreaker nearly bodydecked one of the pyrobots when he barreled out from the main entrance. Thankfully the pyrobot's reflexes were quick and he dove out of the way as Trailbreaker deactivated his forcefield and looked back at the burning building. It was a horrible sight, the home where he could be himself was now burning and he knew that there was no saving it. Not now, not ever.

He was alone again.

Trailbreaker noticed a medic coming over to him. There would be questions, he would be examined. It was going to happen again. Trailbreaker just transformed and drove off before anyone could go over to him and start asking what had happened.

He was alone again and he hated it.


	14. Chapter 14

Every day Trailbreaker drove the same stretch of road. He didn't care what was going to happen, he was lost. He had enough Shanix to last him couple of months for a decent amount of fuel. But unable to really care for himself those funds were draining as he was more prone to buy high-grade rather than some decent fuel for himself, wanting to draw attention from that he was back to square one. He hated that it was now the reality he was living with. He managed to buy a communicube some time ago but he hadn't had the guts to call Scrapper for a Decepticon contact in Iacon or Rodion. It wasn't as if the Decepticons were in a better situation than he, the registration act had failed dramatically and the Senate was squeezing them tight. Trailbreaker knew that he wouldn't find any salvation among them. He was getting ready to find death.

This was why he was driving that stretch of road, where he had encountered a blue car that had led him the happiest time he ever had, even though it had lasted only few months. He missed Skids. He missed Shockwave, he missed Damus and Windcharger. He missed everyone. Trying to pull himself together Trailbreaker knew it was futile. He knew that soon some senate goons would find him. He didn't know what happened to Shockwave or any of the others and that scared him.

Trailbreaker drove on the stretch of road, and didn't notice at first but a blue car joined him. A very familiar blue car.

"Skids?" Trailbreaker asked low, not believing what he was seeing.

"That's me." The familiar and cheerful voice of Skids answered. "Oh Primus 'Breaker we thought you were dead!"

"I thought you all were dead!" Trailbreaker said. Skids quickly took over the driving and steered himself and Trailbreaker to an exit where they could assume rootform. Trailbreaker smiled when he saw that this was indeed Skids, relieved to finally see a familiar face. There was hope.

"Well, we're alive. Me, Windcharger, Glitch -"

"Damus." Trailbreaker quickly corrected him. "And Shockwave?" He asked, only to be met with utter silence as Skids looked away, avoiding to look at Trailbreaker.

"I'm sorry. Kroma took him. The Senate has him and we don't know if he's even alive." Skids said. "Orion Pax swears that the Senate can't outright kill him. But we're still on the run from the Senate, from Sentinel. They believe that Shockwave was sheltering us so we would be some super soldiers in some private army of his. And that includes you."

"I've not been attacked or anything. I guess they thought I was either with you or I died in the fire." Trailbreaker smiled. At least there was some silver lining in all of this.

"But you survived. Primus that's so good news!" Skids smiled. "You wouldn't believe how much I had to beg Orion Pax to find you, or at least know if you were alive or dead."

"So now what?" Trailbreaker asked.

"We still got some leeway, especially since they've not gone after you yet." Skids said. "All of us are holding up in the Alyon Region, continuing to train. Gli- Damus just made a breakthrough, he doesn't have to touch an object to affect it!"

"Wow!" Trailbreaker smiled wide. "I wish I could have been there to see it." He said.

"Come, it should be better than whatever you're doing." Skids said. "I'm at least going back. Will you come?" He asked Trailbreaker.

"Of course." Trailbreaker smiled. "Skids, I wouldn't miss it for the world."


	15. Chapter 15

"Orion, what did Zeta have to say?" Skids asked as Orion Pax returned to the main chamber where everyone was waiting. Zeta had been pretty clear that he had wanted to talk to Orion alone, but whatever he had to say had ramification for everyone in the room. Everyone else was waiting anxiously for Orion explaining what was going on now. The group had been avoiding Sentinel's forces for so long and everyone was getting tired even though they were not ready to admit that.

"Sentinel Prime is ready to rescind the arrest orders that are on us." Orion Pax said, and despite the good news he did not appear relieved or happy.

"But that's good news!" Windcharger smiled. "I've missed actual civilization! I can't wait to-"

"There's a catch." Trailbreaker frowned as he cut off Windcharger. "And Orion obviously doesn't like that catch." He wanted to rejoin civilization and not run or hide anymore even though that was the only life he was familiar with.

"You are right." Orion Pax crossed his arms. "And it involves you."

It took a lot of self-control not to activate his forcefields to some degree. The way Orion Pax said it he had no faith that Trailbreaker would like whatever catch that was attached to the offer.

"What's so special about Trailbreaker?" Windcharger asked.

"There is some factional tension happening in the Senate, and Sentinel is apparently choosing sides now. He wants to stop the persecution of outliers. However his personal hunt against us has made the Functionists believe that he's on their side. Now he seeks to show them that he stands against them when it comes to outliers at least."

"And of course he does not show his opinions about Cold Constructs or Ratioism." Damus said.

"Small steps." Orion said. "If too much changes within the Senate it will break sooner than bend."

"Okay, but what does all of this have to do with me?" Trailbreaker asked.

Orion Pax looked at him, and he looked a bit sad. Something was up and Trailbreaker immediately regretted asking. "Sentinel Prime wants you in the Autobot Security Services. That will put you indirectly under his personal command. I wager that it is so that if the rest of us start showing signs of rebellion Sentinel has a leverage over us. However the explanation he has given is that putting an outlier in such as public position will make it clear on which side he is at, and shows that an outlier can pursue a career path based on what they can do, not their alt-mode."

"But what about us?" Skids asked. "I doubt he would know of any job openings for us. Though I doubt that he'll even try to help us out."

"But the rest of you would be free to do what you want, to start with you would probably get alt-mode exempt." Orion Pax said. "However, it is up to Trailbreaker."

"Well thanks for saddling that big decision on me." Trailbreaker huffed. "I got an answer for him."

"You should think about this Trailbreaker, Zeta was clear that this offer will stay open for a long time and-"

"And it is my decision to make Orion." Trailbreaker said. "Why not? We already lost Shockwave, now you get to lose me as well. I'll agree on one condition."

"You really think this is even negotiable?" Damus asked.

"Well, it better be." Trailbreaker huffed. "My condition? Damus gets to keep his "illegal" hands and gets a head. And if Sentinel wants to argue that, my final offer is that he keeps his hands."

Silence fell over the room. Trailbreaker wondered if the others had expected some other demands from him, or some vulgar and colorful language on where and how Sentinel could put his demands.

"You don't have to do this for me." Damus said low.

"I want to." Trailbreaker said and left it at that.

"Are you sure about this?" Orion Pax asked and Trailbreaker just nodded in reply.

"I'll relay this to Zeta who will tell Sentinel." Orion Pax said. "Thank you Trailbreaker."


End file.
